


they're gonna love you, bruiser!

by legallyblack (orphan_account)



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: but we all know it ends well so don't feel too bad, elle is sad at harvard, lonely, mentions of supporting characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/legallyblack
Summary: Elle came to Harvard for Warner, but now that he's taken, Law school's kinda...lost it's charm.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	they're gonna love you, bruiser!

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how Little Miss Woods Comma Elle spent her first 2 months at Harvard Law, before meeting Emmett and realizing her potential. (Side note, I’m assuming Elle spent at least 2 months on her own pre “Chip on your Shoulder”, since she only meets Emmett in October, judging by the calendar on her wall). I’m also ignoring the fact that Elle meets Paulette immediately after finding out about Vivian and Warner, because technically speaking time wise it doesn’t add up that her trip to the Hair affair is on the first day of class, but the costume party is in October.

Elle had never been so lonely in her life. 

Back in Malibu, it seemed she could never get away from people. Living in a sorority house meant there were girls showering and making breakfast right next door in the morning when she woke up, and partying hard when she went to bed. And Elle liked that. She loved it. She missed it. She lived for that bubble of energy, filled with conversations, laughs, and a sense of security. Throughout her life she was surrounded by people, oftentimes available to cater to her every whim. Thankfully, growing up rich hadn’t ruined her strong, kind personality. It worked for her, and she wouldn’t have given it up for anything.

That was, until she has something to fight for. 

The thought of Law School was easy when it seemed as though Warner was the immediate reward. Of course Elle knew that there would be a few steps to take before that diamond ring was on her finger, but she had admittedly thought it would be easier than it was at the moment. Now that she was actually here, and the love of her life was with another woman, she couldn’t help but feel…lonely.

She had assumed that Boston people would want to talk to her, be her friend. She smiled at every person she passed in the hallways, often getting a weird look or a snicker. She made an effort to talk to people in parks, classes, anywhere really. Part of it was because she wanted to build a social circle, but part of it was also that she was purely interested in what East Coast people had to offer. She was also just a kind and outgoing person. Unfortunately, all she got in return was a sorry excuse, a shrug off, or an actual laugh in the face. Those hurt the most. But, being Elle Woods, she just gave them her brightest California girl smile, and walked off, ignoring the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. 

For a whole month, she kept trying, kept up the smile, and the conversation attempts. And, for a whole month, she got rejected. Over and over and over again. Including Warner, who even she noticed was slowly getting over his shock of her being on campus, and starting to be flat out annoyed at her pink onslaught. 

So, she gave up trying.

She was still nice to people who let her, that part of her hadn’t changed. But she did keep her head down in classes, not talk to anyone, and would retreat back to her dorm for most meals and free periods.

The classes were a joke for her at this point. Sure, she had gotten a great score on her LSAT, but she was by no means prepared for the torturous ordeal that was 1st year law school. Pair that with the fact that she had absolutely no interest in a law career, and by the time 3 weeks had passed she was failing just about every class. 

So she spent her time locked up in her dorm, which had now become her oasis. She had decorated it exactly like her room back home, which somehow in a way made the whole thing worse. Her days became stale and routine, almost always following the same schedule without fail.

Elle’s daily schedule looked something like this:

She would wake up and spend at least an hour getting ready. She may hate law school, but Elle Woods does NOT let anything get in the way of looking fabulous. She looked in the mirror. If only she could feel fabulous. After reluctantly leaving her dorm and preparing herself to face the day, she would trek across campus with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands (damn the Boston weather).

After attending classes in which she retained absolutely no information, she would go sit on a park bench to nibble on whatever she had packed for lunch. After that, a few more classes and then, while her fellow students went off to hang out in study groups, go out to dinner, and attend internships, Elle would trudge back to her dorm room.

She didn’t cry. She would not allow herself to cry. She had already done it once in front of Warner and that evil preppy Vivian (as well as that really nice teaching assistant, what was his name? Emmett?) when she found out they were together. She wasn’t about to become lonely AND depressed. 

And so she did what she always did when she had a bad day back home. She’d focus on self care.

She’d run a few miles on her treadmill, take a shower, and then proceeded to do her 12-step skincare routine. After making sure her complexion was crystal clear, she’d curl up on her fluffy duvet with Bruiser and attempt to call her friends. While calls with Margot, Serena, and Pilar used to be the most exciting part of her day, at this point they had their own life issues, and Elle didn’t think she could listen to any more engagement stories from Margot, or workout tips from Pilar.

After a boring night in her room, she’d fall asleep, only to wake up and do it all over again.

By the time October rolled around, she was just about ready to quit. Warner still hadn’t broken up with Vivian, and her grades were lower than they’d ever been. Impossible as it may seem, she’d even lost some of that Elle Woods glamour. Looking in the mirror, she realized that she was in desperate need of a manicure, and a root touch up. Normally she would spend hours looking up the perfect salon, complete with professional recommendation. This time, however, she just needed to go. So, she hopped into her car and drove into town, searching for salon signs.

And then, she saw it….The Hair Affair.

“Why not,” Elle thought to herself. It looked decent enough. And at this point, she didn’t care.

So she got out of the car and entered the Hair Affair.


End file.
